


Volver a empezar

by Oliv_Lufk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: A translation is on its way, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief Depictions of Miscarriage, Brief Depictions of Violence, Brief cameo of others Avengers, Caitlin Strucker & Marcos Diaz brief cameo, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I gave Nina a middle name, Major Spoilers, Mention of break up, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), My timeline is fucked up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Lufk/pseuds/Oliv_Lufk
Summary: Cinco veces en la que los gemelos Maximoff se contactaron con Lorna Dane por diferentes razones, y una vez en la que ella decidió extenderles la mano sin otros motivos.O: Wanda y Pietro comienzan la búsqueda de su padre biológico y encuentran a alguien más en el camino.





	Volver a empezar

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo tantas aclaraciones que hacer que comenzaré por el principio: el OS fue creado por una necesidad de juntar en un solo lugar tanto a los gemelos Maximoff como a Lorna Dane, como ya sabemos que está difícil verlos a todos en pantalla al mismo tiempo. Para esta instancia tomé principalmente la línea temporal del MCU y de la serie The Gifted, junto con el personaje de Magneto de la nueva generación, con breves menciones y referencias de ese universo. Por eso mismo, y para fines del fic, solo utilizo a Pietro y no a Peter (sorry, dear). Escribí esta historia unas cuantas semanas antes del final de temporada, así que varía bastante de cómo terminó la serie.
> 
> Pequeños puntos de referencia del OS que me hubiera gustado o me gustaría ver en otros fanfics, y hasta en el mismo canon cinematográfico, de manera más detallada: (si desean leer el OS sin hacerse spoilers, lean la numeración de los puntos al final)
> 
> 1\. Wanda no teme usar sus poderes y no siente culpa de hacerlo, hasta que las consecuencias la golpean en la cara y se da cuenta de lo que puede causar si no es cuidadosa. En las películas de Marvel han mostrado que ella se siente culpable, pero dejan harto que desear respecto a la responsabilidad que tiene Wanda en varios sucesos, e incluso lo atribuyen a que es una niña (que no es, a pesar de la edad que le dan en la película). Por eso quise mostrar esa faceta y cómo la culpa la va carcomiendo hasta que logra hacer las paces con sus acciones y las consecuencias de estas.
> 
> 2\. La familia Maximoff tiene más miembros de los mencionados en el MCU. Si bien quedaron solo Wanda y Pietro de ese núcleo, tengo la creencia de que tienen más familia por ese lado, pero perdieron el contacto luego del accidente (ambos se vieron envenenados por su odio y ganas de venganza, que sería lo que gatilló todo lo que vino después). Además, creo que ninguno de los dos siente que su familia no es su familia, a pesar de saber que son adoptados.
> 
> 3\. Es sabido que Wanda tiene la costumbre de tomar de la mano a quienes aprecia (lo hacía con Pietro, luego con Clint y también con Visión), así que traté de explorar eso sutilmente, si lo conseguí o no es un misterio para mí.
> 
> 4\. En este headcanon que no quiere salir de mi cabeza, existen los mutantes (como ya los conocemos) y los "mejorados" como los llaman en AoU. Esta segunda categoría serían los mutantes en los que han experimentado para elevarles su poder o bien humanos corrientes a los que le dan habilidades a partir de otros mutantes.
> 
> 5\. Usé expresiones y creencias ideológicas con las que no logro concordar por completo o que rechazo de plano, pero eran necesarios para fines del fanfic.
> 
> 6\. Alteré varias cosas para tratar de hacer coincidir ciertos eventos. Aquí los sucesos de los Acuerdos de Sokovia y el 15 de julio son hechos que se sucedieron. Las edades de los gemelos y Lorna fueron alterados, por lo que los gemelos tendrían entre 27-28 años durante los eventos de AoU, mientras que Lorna tendría entre 22-23 años. También fueron alteradas las edades en las que descubrieron sus habilidades, mientras los gemelos lo hicieron a los dieciséis, Lorna lo hizo a los quince o un poco antes.
> 
> 7\. La descripción que se hace del aborto espontáneo surgió de varias cosas combinadas. Principalmente, considero que ese sería un buen detonante para quebrar a Lorna y hacerla llegar completamente hasta las últimas consecuencias, como ya sabemos qué caminó eligió en el final de temporada. Además, hemos visto los golpes que recibió en el vientre y los malos tratos que sufrió durante su estadía en prisión, teniendo eso en consideración y que el primer trimestre de embarazo siempre es el más riesgoso, decidí herir así a Lorna (sorry not sorry, my queen). Para la descripción en sí me basé en varias historias que mi mamá me contó de cuando ella sufrió abortos espontáneos durante sus embarazos (lo intentó cuatro veces, solo dos le resultaron). Finalmente, en el final de temporada vimos cómo se formaba una brecha entre Lorna y Marcos, por lo que tengo la idea de que el aborto espontáneo agrandaría aún más esa brecha. Si son sensibles a estos temas, les aconsejo no leer el fanfic o saltarse el número 5 del mismo y pasar directo al + 1. 
> 
> 8\. Básicamente el OS es la construcción de la relación filial entre los Maximoff y Lorna, así que todos los sucesos del fanfic los lleva a acercarse y a aceptarse entre ellos y a ellos mismos.
> 
> 9\. El título lo saqué de la canción Square One de Lauren Aquilina ("Back to square one").
> 
> 10\. Y para finalizar, estoy trabajando en una traducción en inglés del OS, así que espero que resulte :))
> 
> Disfruten el fanfic !!!

1

La primera vez que se encontraron fue en Budapest. Pietro había escuchado el rumor de un mutante en Hungría que podía manipular el metal y ambos, una vez que decidieron que lo mejor era enfrentar la verdad, viajaron hasta el lugar. Les tomó tres días hallar al mutante y uno más para que se decidiera a hablar con ellos. Su primera reacción fue decepcionarse. Una simple mirada a Pietro le confirmó que no era la única.

La mutante tras la que andaban no era a quien buscaban, pero una pequeña mirada a su mente la convenció de que era una pequeña victoria.

Se acercaron a ella por detrás mientras hacía unas compras en el mercado. Su idea no era tomarla por sorpresa, pero no sabían cómo presentarse sin alarmarla. Al final, fueron ellos los sorprendidos.

Con un movimiento rápido, la mutante les lanzó unos cuchillos y sólo la rápida reacción de Wanda evitó que les llegaran de lleno. Un resplandor verde envolvía las manos de la mutante, que tenía otros objetos de metal flotando a su alrededor. El resplandor, para sorpresa de Wanda, era similar al que envolvía sus propias manos y a los cuchillos que estaban a centímetros de su pecho.

La mutante entrecerró los ojos y, luego de una pausa, lanzó el resto de los objetos sin miramientos. La gente del mercado comenzó a gritar y a tratar de alejarse de los proyectiles, mientras ella y Pietro trataban de detenerlos. Para cuando terminaron, la mutante y sus cosas ya no estaban, y el resto de la gente los miraba asustados.

Proyectó sus pensamientos a Pietro y al segundo siguiente él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr. Cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro, él la miró fijo y comentó:

―Se parece un poco a ti. Incluso en esa cosa rara de las manos…

Wanda no respondió de inmediato. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que había visto en su mente.

―Ella está buscándolo también, Pietro. Cree que puede estar cerca de Rumania. Su siguiente viaje será para allá.

―Debemos encontrarla antes de que se vaya.

―Sé donde se está alojando.

Al día siguiente, la emboscaron en el hostal en el que se hospedaba. Pietro la atajó por la espalda cuando trataba de escapar, Wanda hizo un movimiento con su mano y proyectó en su mente lo que quería mostrarle. Vio sus ojos teñirse de rojo mientras los pensamientos inundaban su cabeza. Pietro la soltó y la mutante cayó al suelo, cautivada por las imágenes que Wanda le enseñaba. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon y su respiración se calmó, la mutante los miró sin pestañear.

―Creo que tenemos que hablar, Lorna.

 

*

 

Se fueron juntos a un parque. Lorna llevaba una bolsa con sus pertenencias y su pasaporte en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. No les había dirigido la palabra a ninguno desde que salieron del hostal, pero Wanda no estaba preocupada. Podía leer claramente sus pensamientos y, a pesar de que podía ver que sentía desconfianza, su curiosidad era mayor. Pietro le dio una mirada de reojo, pero ella sólo negó. Debían esperar a que ahora Lorna diera el primer paso.

Se sentaron en un banco con Pietro en medio. No fue suficiente para lograr que Lorna bajara la guardia, pero fue un inicio. La distancia entre ella y Wanda era un punto a su favor.

―¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Pietro le sujetó la mano con firmeza. No estaba avergonzada de sus poderes, pero llegado el momento era la primera en admitir que a algunas personas no les gustaba que husmearan en sus mentes sin permiso y que, en muchas ocasiones, se oponían violentamente.

―Soy telépata. Puedo mover cosas con mi mente y leer los pensamientos de la gente. También implantar imágenes y proyectar mis propios pensamientos o sentimientos. Eso fue lo que hice. Como no querías escuchar, puse los pensamientos dentro de tu cabeza y los reproduje como una película.

Lorna asintió y esquivó su mirada. Su mente trabajaba con rapidez y le costó trabajo seguir sus pensamientos.

―¿Y tú? Asumo que también eres mutante. ¿Qué clase de habilidad tienes?

―Soy un velocista. En esencia soy… rápido.

Lorna sonrió, pero enseguida recuperó su seriedad.

―¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí?

―Sabemos a quién buscas y sabemos que tienes muchas preguntas. Créeme, no eres la única. Has estado mucho tiempo sola, Lorna. Pero podemos ayudarnos.

―¿Ayudarnos? ―Lorna repitió con burla―. Aparecen de la nada, me acechan a la luz del día, me atacan en mi hospedaje y violan mi privacidad en cada sentido de la palabra, ¿y ahora me dicen que quieren que nos “ayudemos”? No sé quiénes son y no me interesa qué información puedan tener. Váyanse a la mierda y déjenme en paz.

Lorna se levantó para marcharse, pero Pietro la tomó de la muñeca y la sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria para obligarla a detenerse.

―Espera, por favor. ―Lorna se volteó para mirarlo, de su otra mano era evidente el resplandor verde y Wanda sospechaba que si no eran breves habría un par de cuchillos que serían lanzados hacia sus cabezas en los próximos segundos―. Sabemos que todo esto es muy confuso, pero también queremos respuestas. Mi hermana y yo hemos buscado por años y no hemos encontrado nada útil, pero con tu ayuda tal vez podríamos obtener lo que queremos.

Wanda se levantó y mantuvo su mirada.

―No te estamos pidiendo que vengas con nosotros, solo que te mantengas en contacto. Si lo que creemos es verdad, tenemos más que motivos para seguir hablando. Por favor, aunque sea acepta nuestro número, y si tienes una pista, nos mandas un mensaje. Nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Lorna lo consideró y finalmente aceptó. Intercambiaron números y se marchó enseguida. Ella y Pietro se quedaron unos minutos más en el parque. Los pensamientos que había visto en la mente de Lorna estaban teñidos de soledad y dolor, por lo que no podía evitar pensar, no sin cierta ironía, que aunque fueran prácticamente desconocidos, tenían más en común de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera creer.

 

2

La siguiente vez que se encontraron con Lorna fue ella quien los contactó. Seis meses después de su encuentro en Budapest, a Pietro le llegó un mensaje del número de Lorna que decía simplemente un lugar y una fecha. Un día antes de la fecha de encuentro, le llegó un segundo mensaje.

_Zúrich 17/08_

_No traigas a la psíquica_

Wanda se hubiera sentido más ofendida si no supiera la verdadera razón por la que Lorna actuaba así. Haberse metido en su cabeza antes de siquiera haberse presentado no había sido la decisión más sabia, pero no podía arrepentirse ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está, y Lorna no le había dejado otra alternativa. Así que, luego de despedirse de Pietro y haberle proyectado su consejo en caso de que Lorna no fuera al encuentro con las mejores intenciones, se sentó en la cama a considerar sus opciones.

Sabía que la probabilidad de que Lorna atacara a Pietro era mínima. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse impaciente y desconfiada al no estar con él. Pietro sería capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, pero su rapidez no sería tan eficaz como un recuerdo traumático traído a la vida o la ilusión de lo más anhelado dominando sus pensamientos. Agarró un cubo de Rubik de su bolsa y comenzó a desarmarlo con sus poderes, dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario. Concentró energía y el resplandor rojo envolvió el cubo como una estela, las partes giraban de un lado a otro a medida que movía sus dedos.

La primera vez que utilizó sus poderes fue cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ocurrió justo después de una cena familiar. Su primo estaba molestándola y los adultos no estaban prestándoles atención. Llevaba media hora tirándole el pelo y lanzándole sobras de comida cuando nadie estaba mirando. Pietro estaba en el baño y todos estaban distraídos en otras cosas. Entonces, algo en ella se rompió y sintió la rabia y el enojo que había estado acumulando durante la noche materializarse en sus manos. La energía proyectada llegó hasta la silla en que su primo estaba sentado y la volcó, este cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Por un segundo, el golpe fue el único sonido que se oyó en la casa, entonces todos los adultos se apresuraron en su ayuda, preguntando qué había pasado. Su primo quedó inconsciente por una hora y al despertar no recordaba nada. Wanda solo dijo que se había estado balanceando y que de pronto había perdido el equilibrio. No le dijo a nadie de su nuevo descubrimiento. Ni siquiera a Pietro.

Dos meses después, una bomba cayó en el edificio en el que vivían mientras estaban cenando. La explosión mató a sus padres, pero Pietro la tomó en brazos y corrió como nunca había visto correr a nadie. Llegaron a su habitación y se escondieron bajo la cama, segundos antes de que una segunda bomba cayera a centímetros de sus rostros. No fue hasta el segundo día de estar entre las ruinas de lo que había sido su vida, con el nombre Stark grabado en los párpados, que se dio cuenta de que Pietro no sólo había sido rápido, sino que se había movido a una velocidad que ningún humano se había movido antes. Entonces, comprendió que no había sido la única en ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de sus habilidades. Así fue que se enteró que, solo una semana antes, Pietro había descubierto lo rápido que podía ser al escapar de Sergey Vorobiov y sus amigos cuando estos trataron de golpearlo al terminar la escuela. Si no fuera por él, ahora ambos estarían muertos, igual que sus padres. Y todo por culpa de Stark.

Con el recuerdo del homicida, apretó las manos y el cubo de Rubik estalló. Los fragmentos cayeron en el piso, pero no les dio importancia. Podía recordarlo todo tan vívidamente. Tres días bajo las ruinas de su hogar, donde sabían que estaban los cadáveres de sus padres. Nunca llegaron los rescatistas. Al tercer día, cuando creyeron estar a salvo de la segunda bomba, usó sus poderes para ir moviendo los destrozos de su camino. El polvo y el adobe les dificultaban la vista, pero no se detuvieron hasta que lograron salir. Pietro miraba a su alrededor sin creer lo que veía, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron hasta la salida, pero él se detuvo y del piso recogió una simple imagen polvorienta. Una fotografía, eso fue todo lo que les quedó de su antigua vida. Una fotografía, dos corazones rotos y sus ansias de venganza.

Pero ya tendrían su momento.

Salió de sus pensamientos con la vibración de su celular. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje de Pietro.

_Se va a marchar pronto. Te manda saludos_

Enseguida llegó una imagen adjunta con Pietro sonriendo, sosteniendo el celular para una _selfie_ y por sobre su hombro se podía ver a Lorna, ahora con la cabellera de un verde intenso, completamente seria y mostrando el dedo medio.

No perdió el tiempo y respondió.

 _La próxima vez espero mi_ selfie

Bloqueó el celular y miró por la ventana. Esperaría el regreso de Pietro y en la mañana se marcharían de vuelta a Sokovia. Había una protesta a la que querían asistir antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

 

3

La era de los milagros era dolorosamente incierta. Cuando se unieron a HYDRA nadie les explicó en qué consistiría su participación, ni qué experimentos serían los que les harían. Pronto descubrieron que sus habilidades podían extenderse a límites insospechados y que HYDRA, todavía investigando cómo obtener súper agentes para sus filas, tenían la intención de incrementar el alcance de sus habilidades y que, a partir de ellas y con ayuda del palo luminiscente que todos parecían reverenciar, pretendían producir una nueva generación de jóvenes mejorados.

De todos los sujetos puestos a prueba, ella y Pietro fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Muchos humanos comunes y corrientes no soportaron el cambio, y muchos otros mutantes no resistieron el alcance que tenían sus habilidades y fueron consumidos por ellas.

Antes de unirse a la organización, contactaron a Lorna y le hicieron saber que por un tiempo no estarían al alcance. Habían pasado más de ocho meses en manos de HYDRA y eran los favoritos del Barón von Strucker, por lo que ya habían pasado la etapa de necesitar una niñera y podía deambular por el castillo sin supervisión mientras no se metieran en las áreas restringidas. Fue ahí cuando la alarma se activó y los Vengadores atacaron.

Todo se fue a la mierda desde ahí.

La pelea con Ultrón destruyó la mitad de Sokovia. Cientos de personas murieron, cientos más fueron heridas de gravedad y otras ni siquiera fueron encontradas. En medio del alboroto ella y Pietro encontraron un lugar entre los Vengadores, en el mismo bando de Stark. La ironía no les pasó desapercibida. Ambos cumplieron con su responsabilidad y lucharon lado a lado con los héroes de América para detener la destrucción mundial. Los clones de Ultrón no eran rival para sus habilidades mejoradas, por lo que fue destruyendo cada pieza a su paso hasta dejarlas inutilizables.

Su satisfacción le duró hasta que sintió cómo le arrebatan a Pietro. La sensación de pérdida y aflicción se acumularon en su pecho de repente y, justo como ocurrió con su primo, algo en ella se rompió. Cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento, dejando salir todo el dolor en su interior. El resplandor rojo lo envolvió todo y su poder destruyó a los _minions_ de Ultrón a su alrededor. Podía sentir el radio al que llegaba ahora, pero el dolor agudo de la pena le quitó importancia. Lo único que podía sentir era el vacío que Pietro le dejaba, como perder una parte de ella que jamás recuperaría.

Peor que perder una extremidad. Era como sentirse incompleta sabiendo que nunca volvería a tener ese fragmento faltante.

Era como morir en vida.

Luego de arrancarle el corazón a Ultrón y aceptar hospedaje con los Vengadores, lo primero que hizo fue conseguir un nuevo celular y marcar de memoria al número de Lorna. Era la primera vez que se comunicaban sin usar mensajes de textos, pero sus nervios eran eclipsados por el dolor de lo que tenía que decirle. Al tercer sonido, la llamada conectó y la voz fría y cortante de Lorna contestó.

―¿Quién llama y qué quiere?

Por un momento consideró colgar y olvidar el tema, pero esto era algo que le debía tanto a Lorna como a Pietro, así que se armó de valor y respondió.

―Lorna, es Wanda. Estoy llamando de un nuevo celular.

―Ah, Wanda. ―Ante la mención de su nombre la voz de Lorna se suavizó y Wanda podía imaginar que hasta una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro―. Hace meses que no sé nada de ustedes. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Wanda se mordió el labio y contuvo un sollozo, no podía decirle. No por teléfono.

―Yo… Lorna, quería saber si podríamos juntarnos. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

―¿No lo puedes decir por teléfono? Estoy un poco ocupada en este momento.

―No, es algo que tiene que ser cara a cara. Sé que… sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, Lorna, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Tengo que verte.

Lorna se quedó en silencio, pero se escuchaban sonidos de herramientas y algunas conversaciones sin sentido del otro lado.

―De acuerdo, pero tendrás que darme algunos días para que deje todo listo y organizado. Hemos tenido algunos problemas con unos mutantes por este lado del continente.

Wanda suspiró y se secó los ojos con rabia.

―Estoy en Estados Unidos también, Lorna. En la nueva base de los Vengadores. No sé si oíste sobre lo que ocurrió en Sokovia, pero estuve ahí y luché con ellos, así que ahora soy parte del equipo o algo así. No hemos tenido tiempo de esclarecer los detalles todavía.

―¿Tú y Pietro están con las grandes ligas ahora? Tengo hermanos famosos, casi no puedo creerlo.

El buen humor de Lorna era refrescante, pero no dejaba de herirla la mención de Pietro. Meneó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara. Esto no debería ser tan difícil.

―¿Crees que podrías estar en Manhattan en dos días?

―¿Dos días? Es demasiado pronto, Wanda. Tengo obligaciones con los Mutantes Subterráneos. No puedo irme sin darles explicaciones, tengo responsabilidades que terminar. Dame al menos cinco días.

Wanda miró por la ventana, sin molestarse en volver a secarse las lágrimas. No era como si Lorna pudiera verla.

―Es importante. Mientras más pronto vengas será mejor. Así podrás volver a tus cosas más rápido. Por favor.

Lorna suspiró y le dijo algo a alguien en el otro lado.

―De acuerdo, en dos días estaré en Manhattan. ¿Dónde quieres que nos juntemos?

―Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección de una cafetería. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

Lorna se despidió y Wanda desconectó la llamada. Se recostó en la silla y se abrazó las rodillas a su pecho. Todavía no se acostumbraba a andar por su cuenta. A veces se giraba para comentarle algo a Pietro y recordaba que él ya no estaba. O miraba a los Vengadores reunidos en una habitación y se lo imaginaba a su lado, bromeando y molestando a todos. Esa imagen con frecuencia la hacía sonreír.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la figura de Visión se materializó por la pared, sobresaltándola.

―Lo siento, Wanda. No fue mi intención alarmarte. El Capitán Rogers nos convoca a un entrenamiento de rutina.

―No te preocupes, Visión. Solo procura entrar por la puerta la próxima vez.

Él le sonrió y Wanda se sintió más liviana. Su nueva vida con los Vengadores estaba solo comenzando.

 

4

Los dos días de espera pasaron horriblemente lento. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas confusas que no hacían más que darle dolor de cabeza. En más de un par de ocasiones proyectó muy fuerte y afectó al resto de los residentes, por lo que el Capitán Rogers tuvo que apartarla para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Lógicamente no le contó toda la verdad. El Capitán tenía buenas intenciones, pero era dominado por sus ideales demasiado rápido, y sus acciones siempre iban teñidas con esa santurronería que, si no hubiera visto en su mente, creería que eran fingidas.

El día en el que se reuniría con Lorna estaba convertida en un manojo de nervios. Las manos le sudaban y tenía un nudo formado en la garganta. Esa mañana Falcon le dio una sonrisa amistosa y una palmada en el hombro, y pudo ver que ya se habían enterado de la existencia de Lorna. No era difícil imaginar lo que todos estaban pensando y que, a raíz es de eso, le mostraran una simpatía que de otro modo jamás le hubieran mostrado. Sabía perfectamente que algunos como la Viuda todavía se sentían recelosos de lo que les había mostrado cuando ella y Pietro se habían unido a Ultrón. Lo podía ver en su comportamiento y en lo cuidadosamente centrada que estaba la mente de la espía cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca.

Cuando dieron las 11.00 decidió salir de la base de los Vengadores. La hora de encuentro había sido planeada para la 13.00, pero no podía estarse tranquila por lo que optó por salir antes. En el camino trató de despejar la cabeza, pero lo único que podía pensar era en la reacción que tendría Lorna cuando le dijera lo de Pietro. Entre los dos, el que más cercano a Lorna se había vuelto era él. Era con quien más se mensajeaba y hasta hacían competencia de _selfies_ ridículas (Pietro ganaba solo por las caras que colocaba mientras corría). En cambio, su relación con ella todavía era inestable. No se sentía a gusto sabiendo que se podría meter en su cabeza en cualquier momento y Wanda tenía la sospecha que aún no la perdonaba del todo por el primer encuentro que habían tenido.

En la cafetería, se sentó a esperar a Lorna con un _latte_. Cuando llegó, un poco pasadas la 13.00, no se dijeron nada por unos minutos. Se sentaron en silencio una frente a la otra, ella con lo que le quedaba de su _latte_ y Lorna con un café negro con cuatro _sachets_ de azúcar, moviendo la mano circularmente sobre la taza para revolverla. El resplandor verde le trajo recuerdos de la breve lucha que tuvieron en Budapest, casi dos años antes.

Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

―¿Sabes que cuando llamas a alguien para reunirte y contarle algo importante, la clave para hacerlo es comenzar a hablar?

Lorna detuvo el movimiento de su mano y tomó la taza entre ambas. Sus ojos estaban centrados en ella y por un segundo Wanda se sintió intimidada. Su mirada era penetrante y se podía leer en ellos una vida llena de penurias y sufrimiento. De lo que había logrado indagar en su mente, la vida de Lorna fue todo, menos fácil. Ese era otro punto que tenían en común, sin embargo todavía no lograban encontrar un punto medio para su relación. Con Pietro era sencillo, él hacía de mediador y aligeraba las conversaciones. Sin él, ambas tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo extra para entenderse y algo le decía que no sería sencillo.

Lorna dio un sorbo al café y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Apoyó los codos en la superficie y se inclinó hacia ella. Su cabello estaba del mismo color negro de cuando la conocieron, un poco más largo de cómo lo tenía. Su rostro estaba apacible y Wanda evitó cuidadosamente ver en sus pensamientos.

―Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Wanda. Y siento que eso mismo te está carcomiendo por dentro.

Le sostuvo la mirada a Lorna y se preparó mentalmente. Era ahora o nunca.

―Es sobre Pietro. Él… él está muerto, Lorna. Murió en la batalla de Sokovia.

Esperó la reacción de Lorna, pero ella no se inmutó. Se quedó en la misma posición procesando lo que le había dicho. Su mirada se perdió, pero Wanda no trató de indagar a dónde había ido su mente. Esperó otro par de minutos, pero Lorna no se movió ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Finalmente, Wanda no aguantó más y se quebró, comenzando una verborrea que la dejó sin aire.

―Lo siento mucho, Lorna, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así. Debí quedarme con él y ayudarlo a evacuar la ciudad, pero en vez de eso me quedé haciéndole guardia al meteorito que Ultrón construyó. Pero fallé, porque igual lo detonaron y terminé por perderlo todo. Y lo siento aún más porque todo esto es mi culpa. Fui yo quien lo causó. Fue una mala decisión tras otra. Y tenías razón al enojarte conmigo por haber tonteado con tu mente, porque jamás debí meterme con los miedos de la gente. Y fue mi culpa, Dios, Lorna, fue mi culpa. Jamás debimos unirnos a HYDRA y jamás debí meterme en la cabeza de Stark. Su miedo llevó a la creación de Ultrón, y jamás debimos unirnos a él por simple despecho. ―Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y las manos le temblaban, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contarlo todo, de sacarse ese peso de encima―. Y no contenta con eso, jugué con la mente de todos los Vengadores. Podríamos haber detenido a Ultrón mucho antes de no ser por mis trucos, y es probable que Sokovia no hubiera sido destruida. Pietro todavía podría estar con vida. Y lo siento tanto, tanto. Lo siento todos los días, todo el día. Y tengo miedo, porque puede que nunca lo deje de sentir. Que nunca más sepa lo que es vivir sin esta culpa.

Se calló de repente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de ver a Lorna a la cara. Se sentía avergonzada, después de todo lo que había vivido se había dejado engañar por unas palabras bonitas y sus ansias de venganzas, un rencor que ya ni sabía cómo interpretar. Se suponía que debía ser lista, saber guiarse por su instinto y lo que pudiera ver en la mente de la gente, pero al final seguía siendo una niña tonta que no sabía qué camino seguir. Estaba perdida y sola y extrañaba tanto a Pietro que sentía que se le oprimía el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba.

―No fue muy inteligente de tu parte, pero no es justo que cargues con toda la culpa. ―Las palabras de Lorna la hicieron descubrirse el rostro y mirarla. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban brillantes, con lágrimas apenas contenidas―. Wanda, pudiste haberle mostrado sus peores temores, pero eso no significa que hayas sido tú quien tomara las decisiones por ellos. No me malentiendas, lo que hiciste estuvo mal en mucho niveles, sobre todo en mentes tan inestables como la de Stark, pero fueron ellos quienes actuaron. Ahí tú no mediaste, no tiene sentido que te mortifiques por cosas que están fuera de tu control.

Lorna tomó una servilleta y se la entregó. Se limpió el rostro y se sonó. Las manos aún le temblaban y se sentía fatigada. Se quedaron calladas otro par de minutos, ambas sin saber cómo proseguir. Lorna fue quien rompió el silencio.

―Dejé de buscarlo. A Magneto, dejé de buscarlo.

―¿Qué?

―Pietro me lo sugirió. Antes de que ustedes desaparecieran y perdiéramos el contacto ―Lorna comenzó a jugar con la cuchara, la energía verde envolvió su mano y la cuchara dio vueltas en el aire―, le comenté que se estaba volviendo difícil mantener mi posición con los Mutantes Subterráneos y hacer mis escapadas para rastrear a Magneto, por lo que me sugirió dejar de seguir rastros muertos y centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante. Así que esta soy yo, centrándome en lo que importa.

Wanda la miró y notó cómo se mordía el labio inferior, con la mirada perdida en otro lugar.

―Hay otra razón. Sé que hay otra razón, no necesito leerte la mente para saberlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Lorna la miró con sorpresa y dejó caer la cuchara, tomó un gran sorbo de café y respondió.

―Marcos. Marcos Díaz. Llegó con los Mutantes Subterráneos hace un tiempo. Llevamos un poco más de seis meses en una relación, casi parece mentira.

―Estás feliz.

―Lo mucho que se puede estar considerando cómo están las cosas con la población mutante. Ha habido… situaciones no muy favorecedoras. Las cosas están cambiando y el cambio asusta a la gente. Por eso nos temen tanto, somos novedad para ellos.

―Lo sé, lo he vivido. ―Miró sus manos y enseguida añadió―. Si Pietro estuviera aquí haría una broma sobre nuestra estabilidad emocional y la conveniencia de una relación estable. Sería ofensivo.

Lorna se rio y le dio la razón.

―Me lo imagino. Entonces me vería obligada a amenazarlo con la cuchara en el cuello y un par de promesas de meterla en lugares donde jamás debería ir una. Aunque eso no lo detendría, sólo lo animaría a seguir insistiendo.

―Sí. Pietro nunca entendió con buenas palabras. Todo siempre era un desafío para él.

Lorna se terminó el café y Wanda observó la calle por los ventanales. Desde la cafetería se podía observar a lo lejos la que había sido la Torre Vengadores, todavía tenía el logo característico del equipo. Volvió la mirada a Lorna y conversaron otro rato. Finalmente, se levantaron y salieron. Se despidieron y Lorna la sorprendió con un abrazo y una palabra de aliento. Entonces, Wanda entendió que no estaba tan sola como ella se sentía. Si bien perdió un hermano, tenía una hermana dispuesta a aceptarla y abrirle un lugar en su vida. No tuvo muchos problemas para devolverle el abrazo con fuerza y fundirse en ella. Cuando se separaron, se dieron una última mirada y tomaron caminos opuestos.

Llegó a la sede de los Vengadores sintiéndose más liviana. Fue directo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se durmió con la mente en blanco.

 

5

Lorna llegó a la sede de los Vengadores en la madrugada. Todas las alarmas se activaron y los miembros del equipo se armaron para el ataque en tiempo récord. A sus pies había varias partes de los mecanismos de defensa que Stark había diseñado e instalado. Tenía energía concentrada y el resplandor verde envolvía sus manos, sus ojos tenían un extraño tinte verdoso. Estaba completamente empapada, pero eso no era una sorpresa. Llovía a cántaros afuera y era poco probable que se detuviera en los próximos días. Su cabello estaba recortado en una melena y tenía su color verde natural, pegado a su rostro húmedo. Sus ojos se veían atormentados y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Wanda salió de su estupor y detuvo la energía de sus propias manos cuando comprendió quién era.

―¡No ataquen! ¡Vengadores, no ataquen!

Todos parecieron sorprendidos por su exabrupto, pero no bajaron sus armas. Ella no esperaba que lo hicieran, solo que no atacaran de inmediato.

―¿Lorna? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lorna pareció salir de un ensueño y su mirada de centró en ella. Sus manos seguían envueltas por el resplandor verde, pero cuando comprendió que no sería atacada, las bajó y el resplandor se esfumó.

―La cagué, Wanda. La cagué en grande.

Todos los Vengadores adivinaron quién era entonces. Ella se las había mencionado una o dos veces y su nombre había salido a la luz. Bajaron sus armas y se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

―Ven conmigo, te daré ropa seca y después hablaremos.

Le tomó la mano y la dirigió a su habitación. Antes de salir, le dio una mirada a su equipo y proyectó su agradecimiento. Cuando Lorna estuvo seca y vestida con ropa limpia, le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente hecha por Visión. Al primer sorbo Wanda hizo una mueca y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio, dispuesta a darla por olvidada. Lorna tenía ambas manos alrededor de su taza, por lo que no hizo el intento de quitársela. Iba a dejar que se diera cuenta sola.

―¿Qué ocurrió, Lorna? Me diste un buen susto allá afuera.

Lorna se mordió el labio y Wanda vio que no era por nerviosismo, sino por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

―Háblame, Lorna. Me estás preocupando.

Ella siguió sin reaccionar, por lo que Wanda no esperó más respuesta y se introdujo en su mente. Varias imágenes pasaron, pero ninguna parecía ser el motivo de su estado, hasta que una en particular captó su atención. La imagen era un recuerdo de Lorna junto a un tipo, probablemente Marcos. Se veían felices y él tocaba su vientre con ternura. Esa imagen fue reemplazada por otra, más amarga. Marcos estaba retraído, distante. Lorna estaba recostada en una cama y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba pálida y a la mitad de una disculpa, pero su voz falló y no intentó disculparse de nuevo. Lo último que ambas vieron fue la figura en retirada de Marcos.

Salió de la cabeza de Lorna con un sentimiento de pérdida que jamás había experimentado.

―Lo perdí, Wanda ―Lorna estaba cabizbaja, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas―. Perdí a mi bebé.

Wanda se quedó sin habla, por lo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. En su mente se seguía repitiendo la devastación en su rostro, el dolor y la tristeza generando una brecha entre ella y Marcos.

―Tenía casi veinte semanas de embarazo. Fue un aborto espontáneo. Yo… no debí ir a esa misión. Wanda, perdí a mi bebé por mi propia estupidez.

―¿Qué pasó en la misión?

―Recibí un golpe en el vientre. Al principio no pensé nada al respecto, me dolió, pero no creí que… ―Lorna se inclinó para dejar la taza en el suelo y enseguida se acurrucó en el pecho de Wanda, subiendo las piernas en la cama y tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible―. No era la primera vez que recibía un buen golpe en el vientre estando embarazada, debí imaginarlo. Esa noche, cuando estaba durmiendo con Marcos, me desperté con una sensación húmeda entre mis piernas. Había tanta sangre que no supe qué hacer. Marcos me llevó con Caitlin, pero había poco que ella pudiera hacer, y sin la atención médica necesaria era casi imposible salvar al bebé.

―Lorna…

―Lo vi, Wanda. Vi a mi bebé en la placenta.

Wanda cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes invadían su cabeza. Lorna, con la sangre corriéndole por las piernas y el rostro bañado en lágrimas. El dolor de las contracciones y la mirada asustada de Marcos. La mujer, Caitlin, intentando aliviar el dolor, pero sabiendo que era en vano. Lorna de nuevo, revolcándose sobre la superficie metálica donde estaba recostada, desesperada, agarrándose el vientre y rogando que fuera una pesadilla. En su desesperación, rajó su pantaleta y abrió las piernas, pujando hasta que el feto salió y se deslizó sobre la superficie. Sintió el dolor y la impresión de ver el cadáver del que debería ser su hijo, sabiendo que la única culpable era ella.

―Lo siento tanto, Lorna. Tanto, tanto.

La abrazó con más fuerza y la dejó llorar hasta el cansancio. Cuando por fin se durmió, le dejó recostada y la tapó con una frazada. Salió de la habitación con las dos tazas. Fue a la cocina y vertió el contenido por el desagüe, dejando las tazas remojando. Cuando se volteó, se encontró cara a cara con Visión, quien le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

Ella negó con la cabeza y fue a su encuentro. Se dejó envolver por sus brazos y ahogó un sollozo en su pecho. Las imágenes de la mente de Lorna seguían rondando sus propios pensamientos.

―Casi fui tía, Viz. Casi tuve un sobrino o una sobrina.

Él no respondió, pero la sostuvo con fuerza por un largo rato. En la otra habitación escuchó el murmullo de los demás, de su nueva familia. Se sintió afortunada y quiso invitar a Lorna a vivir con ellos, a unirse a su equipo, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría. A pesar del dolor, los Mutantes Subterráneos siempre serían primero.

Se dejó sostener por otro minuto, saboreando todo lo que había conseguido desde la muerte de Pietro. No podía pedir nada más.

Una semana después les presentaron los Acuerdos de Sokovia y se desató la Guerra Civil.

Todo se volvió a ir a la mierda.

 

\+ 1

Genosha era un lugar pintoresco y atípico, pero el nuevo gobierno pro-mutante lo convertía en el lugar de ensueño para vivir. Llevaba cinco meses viviendo ahí. Cinco meses desde que dejó a Visión y lo que quedaba de los Vengadores. Todos se habían separado luego de la pelea en el aeropuerto de Leipzig. Habían perdido mucho en ella, incluso tuvieron bajas, pero se negaba a revivir eso. La imagen de la armadura destrozada de War Machine le producía mucho pesar. James Rhodes había sido un buen hombre.

Al principio, había vuelto a Sokovia para esconderse por un tiempo, pero encontró muy difícil retomar su vida ahí después de todo lo que había pasado. Luego viajó a Bucarest y se quedó un par de semanas en la ciudad, trabajando como reemplazante de barman en un bar-restaurant de bajo perfil. Cuando tenía pensado viajar a Serbia, recibió un llamado de un número desconocido. Luego de dudar si contestar o no, corrió el riesgo y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lorna en el otro lado.

―Un pajarito me contó que hiciste honor a tu familia y te convertiste en una fugitiva de la justicia americana. Bueno, hermana, estoy impresionada.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa y respondió con la misma voz cínica de Lorna.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo para servir. Está en mi ADN.

Lorna se rio en voz alta y Wanda se le unió. Era bueno volver a oír su voz.

―Llamo con una invitación. La tierra de la libertad ya no nos quiere libres, por lo que te aconsejaría que lo consideraras seriamente. Hace unos meses logré localizar a ya-sabes-quién. No fue fácil, pero es difícil esconder todas tus huellas cuando te conviertes en el gobernante de una nación, así que lo encontré. En la Isla de Genosha, donde me encuentro ahora. Llevo aquí un tiempo y es el lugar más seguro en el mundo para un mutante, Wanda.

Wanda lo consideró un momento y se relamió los labios.

―¿Entonces ya lo has visto? ¿Has tratado con él?

―Más o menos. La única conversación que tuve con él terminó en pelea. No lo he visto desde entonces. Creo que no se toma bien las críticas constructivas.

―Sí, me imagino las “críticas constructivas” que le debes haber dado. ―Lorna hizo un pequeño sonido y Wanda sonrió―. En un par de días estaré allá. ¿Estás segura de que él…?

―No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que se entere. Solo llega aquí a salvo. Nos vemos.

Luego de esa llamada, Wanda tomó sus cosas y dos días más tarde se encontró en Genosha, un lugar pintoresco y atípico. Para nada parecido a su hogar en Sokovia o al lugar al que había comenzado a sentir como su casa en América. Genosha significó un nuevo comienzo y frente a ella se abrió un extenso abanico de posibilidades.

Estaba parada frente a un memorial en el patio central del palacio del gobernante. En él había dos esculturas representativas y debajo resaltaban dos nombres: Pietro Django Maximoff y Nina Aleksandra Gurzsky. Wanda tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía apartar la vista de la representación del rayo plateado. Le recordaba tanto a Pietro que se le llegaba a estrujar el estómago.

Seguía con la mirada en el rayo cuando la voz de Lorna sonó a su espalda.

―Cuando llegué el de Nina ya estaba construido, y cuando le conté de Pietro se demoró un poco más de una semana en tenerlo listo. La Hermandad de Mutantes no estaba muy contenta, pero ya sabes cómo es Magneto, no es muy bueno para escuchar sugerencias.

La mirada de Wanda se centró en la escultura de la cornamenta y enseguida se volteó hacia Lorna.

―Fue su primera hija. Tenía alrededor de diez años cuando falleció. No sé mucho más de ella.

―Creo que nunca se recuperó de eso. ―Lorna la miró con sorpresa, pero ella se encogió de hombros―. He echado un vistazo o dos cuando lo pillo sin el casco y su muerte aún lo atormenta. Creo que ya descubrió lo que puedo hacer, así que no tengo ninguna esperanza de poder echar otra mirada a su mente.

―Ah, por eso ahora siempre anda con el casco puesto.

Wanda se volvió a encoger de hombros y Lorna se apoyó en un pilar. Su relación se había fortalecido hasta tal punto que podían estar en la misma habitación en silencio sin sentir la necesidad de llenar el vacío con conversaciones sinsentido. Todavía podía recordar su comportamiento defensivo de cuando se conocieron, cuando no había dudado en lanzarles esos cuchillos a ella y a Pietro en el mercado frente a los ojos de todos. Lorna no dudaba en atacar y eso le había quedado claro desde un principio. Ahora, sin embargo, Lorna era capaz de interponerse en el camino de un ataque dirigido a ella si era preciso. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambas ya han perdido suficiente como para permitirse perder a alguien más.

―¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuve con Magneto de la que te hablé?

―La crítica constructiva, cómo olvidarla.

Lorna sonrió y se apartó del pilar, parándose a su lado frente a memorial.

―Fue por estas esculturas. En ese momento solo estaba la de Nina, así que le pregunté por ella. Al principio estuvo esquivo y no quiso responder, así que insistí. Y por insistir, me refiero a que le grité hasta que explotó y me respondió a los gritos. En medio de la gritería se me salió que Pietro y tú existían, entonces le dije lo que ocurrió en Sokovia y de ahí pasó un mes antes de que lo viera de nuevo. Creo que vivió un pequeño luto en ese tiempo.

―Ni siquiera lo conoció.

―Es verdad, pero para él este tipo de cosas son importantes. Creo que el luto fue más por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, que por su misma muerte. No puedo decir que lo culpo.

Wanda hizo una mueca y le tomó la mano a Lorna. Había sido un momento difícil para ambas, pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que apenas lograron procesarlo todo.

―¿Lo sabe?

―No, y no quiero que se entere.

Wanda asintió y proyectó una pregunta. Lorna se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

―No he sabido nada de él, ni de nadie. Puede que Servicios Centinela los haya atrapado o puede que no. No estoy segura de querer volver y averiguarlo. No todavía, al menos.

―Te entiendo. Es fácil olvidar lo jodidas que están nuestras vidas en un lugar como Genosha.

Se quedaron otro rato frente al memorial, tomadas de la mano. Habían pasado por muchas cosas y tenían que tomarse un respiro antes de levantarse y recibir otro golpe de la vida. Eso era Genosha para ambas, un intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad. Ambas sabían que tendrían que volver con el tiempo. Tenían sus propias batallas que pelear y ninguna era de las que renunciaban cuando las cosas se complicaban. Pero primero se reagruparían, se encargarían de sanar y luego volverían a la carga. Y esta vez se tendrían la una a la otra y no se dejarían atrás. Wanda pelearía con uñas y dientes por mantener a Lorna a su lado, y sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón, echando un breve vistazo a la mente de Lorna, que ella sentía lo mismo.

El momento de Polaris y la Bruja Escarlata estaba comenzando.


End file.
